Valentines Day Sparia Style Perfect
by HashDash23
Summary: Spencer is stressed and Aria takes notice and teys to help


Aria was feeling very worried for her girl.

Spencer had gotten a B on her Chemistry test all because of A and Melissa had found it and was rubbing it her Spencer's face.

Now Spencer was doubting herself instead of loving her lady.

Spencer let herself in to Aria's house and trudged up to her room.

Mike was out at his job and her parents were out to dinner at the grill.

Spencer entered Aria's bed room to see her dancing around in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Spencer leant against the door frame and watched her girlfriend dance.

"How did you get into the glee club?" Spencer finally spoke.

"My excellent singing voice and the lack of a leading lady" Aria said finally putting some clothes on.

The two sat in the living room talking.

"So did you have anything planned?" Aria asked hopeful.

"No do you?"

"Nope" Aria sighed.

"How about we study for chem?" Spencer suggested.

"No, Spence you need to stop" Aria protested.

"I need to be perfect"

"You are"

"I'm really not"

Aria sat there, staring, before a idea came to mind.

The shorter girl stood and put on a baking track before sitting in front of her girl and singing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice.  
>Dug my way out,blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions, that's alright.  
>Welcome to my silly life. <em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>!Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!  
>Look, I'm still around...<em>

_Pretty pretty please!  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty pretty please<br>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

_You're so mean (Your so mean)  
>When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong<br>Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)  
>Make them like you instead<br>So complicated, look how we all make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons,<br>I've seen you do the same. __  
><em> 

_Oh, pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me<em>

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try try try,  
>But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that? <em>

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!  
>Pretty pretty please,<br>Don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
>Yeaaahhh...!<br>You are perfect, you're perfect!  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<br>You are perfect to me.__  
><em>  
>At the end of the song Spencer was in tears.<p>

Aria grabbed Spencer's hand and led her to the arm chair, the taller girl collapsed into Aria's lap.

Aria comforted Spencer until she calmed down.

The two girls moved upstairs and sat together on the shorter girls bed.

Aria leant over and grabbed a box off her bedside table.

"Happy Valentine's day" the tiny brunette said giving the box to her girl.

"Aria, I forgot, I'm so sorry, I can't take this"

"Spence, it's fine. I know that you have been stressing so I didn't expect anything, relax" Aria comforted.

"Well I am taking you to lunch tomorrow, no arguments"

"Okay" Aria agreed.

Spencer opened the seven gems attached to a silver necklace.

"This is beautiful Aria" Spencer breathed.

"I noticed the book you were reading when we first became friends"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Virtual cookies will be given to the person who can tell me what book Spencer was reading. PM me if you have no clue. Shout out to the following people- XxCrystalellaxX, ExplosiveArtBlock and Wolfgurl6 these three are awesome! **


End file.
